


焦糖布丁 第八章

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 被屏蔽了，重新发





	焦糖布丁 第八章

第八章

“操”Thor看着床单上的酸奶状液体暗自咒骂了一句，他随意的拨弄了一下自己的头发，脑海里浮现的全是loli在床上的各种姿势，不由得的红起了脸，呼吸声渐渐加重，他便手捂住了自己半张脸，他怎么能这么变态,梦里的另一个主角还在自己的隔壁熟睡着，而自己早就在梦里把他揉捏了一次又一次。

“loki，你上班要迟到了”和梦里的场景一模一样，洁白的窗帘和着风微微摆动，床上的人早就做了起来，床边的地上也没有抑制剂破碎的残渣和流液，书桌上整齐摆放着的古典名著也没有像梦里那样在俩人的动作下散落一地。

“thor你想...”loki还没有说完，thor就一个箭步就冲了上去，用手捂住了他的嘴，loki更像是被吓到了，瞪大了那双绿森林一样深邃的眼睛，紧盯着thor，但是因为俩人离得太近，他根本不知道是该看他的眼睛还是该干些别的。

视线在thor脸上乱瞄，loki被捂的喘不过气来，只是能微微的从手缝中抽取一点点空气，得意呼吸，然而很尴尬的是，这会让thor的整只手掌都湿透。

“呼...呼..你干嘛”堵在loki嘴上的手移开了，他深呼吸了几下，莫名的火气就窜了上来，皱紧的眉头用着自以为凶狠的目光，空气就像凝固了一样，而说话的人没忍住，抽了几张纸巾抬起了thor有点重的手臂，擦起了他的手掌。

thor原本还不知道怎么开口，到是看着帮忙擦手的loki就笑了起来，“笑什么?有什么好笑的?再笑就捅你了”loki回应了他一个白眼，一个早上又是捂嘴又是笑的像个傻子，他差点以为thor疯了呢。

其实loki认为平时的thor和傻子也没什么区别。

不知道为什么loki就是很喜欢看傻子烧饭，“今天你要和我一起去幼儿园”loki一只手撑着脑袋，一只手抓着叉子，插了好久的香肠怎么都插不到上面，不是滑到边上就是把碗弄翻了。

就算碗翻了，loki也只是用叉子把碗翘起来，继续看着thor，“你应该好好的吃饭，而且你好像快迟到了”Thor扭过了身看着Loki无奈的摇了摇头，真的想不到自己为什么会做出那种梦，难道就是因为昨天晚上他坐在了自己的怀里吗？这不可能，自己的控制力哪有怎么差。

他想着想着就记起了梦里Loki那双修长白嫩的大腿，真的无时无刻不在勾引着他犯罪。该死，他怎么又在想这些了，Thor不禁低下了头嘟囔了几句，“你不会让我迟到的不是吗？”loki一口咬掉了一根香肠，靠在椅背上坏笑“我可不确定”thor脱下了围群扔在了旁边的椅背上，急急忙忙的套了件外套跑去房间拿了车钥匙，“我也不确定我会不会在晚上捅你一刀”说着loki顺便把最后一根香肠也了吃下去，thor真搞不懂，为什么眼前的人做什么都这么具有诱惑性。

“我还以为你会开跑车”loki跟着thor去了车棚，自行车横七竖八的停在那里，小电驴也有不少，杂乱的颜色无章的和自行车交错着，在thor刚见到loki时就常给他买零食吃了，当然现在也是，“我只能从家里开出来这辆，其他的...”thor拖着一辆黑色反着油光的机车，看起来像是新喷的漆，thor是从家里溜出来的，要是把家里的车都开出来，这不明摆着的告诉爸妈要离家出走吗。

“头盔，戴上”thor把新买的头盔扔给了loki，在把自己头盔上的挡风玻璃拍了下来，透明的玻璃片内露出了一双蓝色的眼睛，loki的心跳都有点加快了，机车座位有点高，在加上thor有点喜欢loki，拖着他纤细的腰，做了上去“得了吧，开车，迟到了有你好看的。”loki不敢直视他的眼睛了，头盔挡住了thor的表情，从眼睛里看是一片冷漠，而loki却有点开心，就因为thor摸上了他的腰，可是看见了thor不为所动的表情，瞬间就像被泼了层冷水，其实thor高兴的差点咬到自己的嘴唇。

“你差点就迟到了”bucky指着学校门口的大笨钟，指针跳了一格后，几个戴着尖帽的小人从旁边的门上走出来在从另一边进去，敲鼓的吹笛的，小孩子最喜欢了，“男朋友?”“哦你好我是thor.Odinson”thor很自觉的搭上了Loki的肩，“他才不是我男朋友”已经有好多家长来祝福Loki了，看在他们是家长的份上Loki才没有给他们一个白眼，只能微笑着告诉他们这只是误会，有些不信的Loki都懒得理了，拉着Thor点点头就赶紧跑了，今天可是让Thor尝尽了甜头。

“你这是要去哪里呀，小王子?”Thor穿着棕褐色的条纹服带着满是树叶的服装站在舞台中央搔首弄姿，台下一阵一阵的笑声，他也就越演越带劲，搞的Loki差点就笑了出来。“我是树妖，你想救公主是不可能的”Thor拉着拖带着树叶的手臂甩在Loki脚前，后面则冲出了几个小树妖，脸上还画着几道绿色棕色相间的图案，很认真的在表演。

表演结束了，Thor还要帮忙收拾舞台，有个顽皮的小孩首当其冲，趁着他弯下腰捡东西的时候在他屁股上踹了一脚，跑的时候还大喊一声“笨蛋树妖连我都打不过，还想打Loki老师”说完还给他一个白眼，Thor一看就知道了是Loki那个班的。

边上坐着休息了一会儿的Loki还好没把水喷出来，不然有失面子。

说起来自己的发情期快到了，看来要再去买点抑制剂了呢，Loki抬起了头看了眼Thor，顺便再给了他一个白眼。


End file.
